


Projections of a dummy

by Tryangulum



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryangulum/pseuds/Tryangulum
Summary: Ralsei had a lot of alone time before the lightners appeared





	Projections of a dummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kooritori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooritori/gifts).



Ralsei had spent so much time in the darkness, the maze of the palace and the anticipation of his fate could only keep his mind occupied for so long. There were many small habit he picked up to entertain himself. He made up countless stories of his potential upcoming adventures and walked the lengths of the area surround him, trying to learn something new each time he did so; Even if it was something as small as how many rocks he could find.

One project he might have enjoyed a little too much started when he found an old sparring dummy. He started by cleaning it, doing his best to repair the small cuts in the fabric from it's prior use. When he was satisfied enough with his work he began think about what else he could do with it. He decided to make it look like himself, figuring it would be a task that could keep him occupied for a good amount of time. Ralsei found that as he continued to work on the dummy he began to speak to it. Not in anyway expecting it to speak back, no wasn't quite that delusional yet, but he did find it comforting to speak as he worked on the small tasks he assigned himself.

He told the sparring dummy the stories he had come up with, made up new stories, spoke about what he thought his new friends would be like, and even sometimes simply spoke of mundane things he saw on his search for things to continue his project. It became a norm, and though he recognized it was a bit odd, it brought the prince comfort and was probably better than sitting around in silence anyway.

It was difficult to tell how long progress took, his days had become muddled in his time alone and he kept deciding random things needed to be reworked on when they really didn't. He didn't want his project to end, the idea of blatantly talking to a dummy without some other small task to distract him from the ridiculousness of the situation scared him a bit. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd have to be here and this ritual ending...It was scary.

He continued to work, the dummy getting plenty of ridiculous reworks. Eventually though, the tedious task of finding resources and working on cloth or cloth substitutes was getting to be a bit much, even for Ralsei. He sat on the ground, leaning on the wall opposite of what was a basically complete dummy, simply staying silent for many moments. He buried his head in his arms, the silence surrounding him sounding as overwhelming as it usually did when he thought about how alone he was.

Then one day, the prophecy began. The two lightners appeared just as told, and it was difficult to contain his excitement. He managed though, explaining the situation despite his interruption. Although it was difficult to watch one of them simply walk away, he was still relived just by their presence.

He knew it would be best if he walked the human through the mechanics of this world, though it was a bit sad to see the closest thing resembling his friend get potentially destroyed but it was far to important to ensure the lightners victory than indulge some pathetic sentimental value to a sparring dummy anyway. As he began to teach the human the basics of fighting, he was surprised to instead be embraced by the lightner, holding him close, offering an affection he hadn't thought about in some time.

And despite him attempting to continue the instruction it simply happened again, not that the affection was appreciated. It simply seemed odd after so long alone. Eventually though, ignoring his task for a moment he simply accepted the hug.

He gave a soft sigh of relief, the idea of people being with him, people who were friends, being here suddenly washed over him. It wasn't just a prophecy to fulfill, it was someone with him. Someone to go on an adventure with. Some _one_ to talk to.

Finally the silence of the time before, one he felt the need to fill, lifted off him.

Even if the person doing so wasn't exactly the most talkative themself.


End file.
